The invention relates generally to discharge nozzles for use with ventilating or air conditioning systems and more particularly, to a discharge nozzle for use in automobiles in which air flow through the nozzle is directed by several directionally adjustable blades.
It is known to construct a turn-tilt-blade housing which swivels around a horizontal axis and in which perpendicularly configured directional blades are pivoted at their front edges about fixed vertical links at the front side of the turn-tilt blade housing. The trailing edges of the directional blades are interconnected by a coupling rod in such a way that when at least one directional blade is tilted, the remaining directional blades are also tilted sideways parallel to each other. Consequently, the conveyed air discharges as a directed compact jet flow out of the discharge nozzle along a direction set by the inclination of the directional blades, which may be axially straight or laterally deflected.